This invention relates to a powered system, such as a train, an off-highway vehicle, a marine vessel, a transport vehicle, an agriculture vehicle, and/or a stationary powered system and, more particularly to a system, method and computer software code for controlling a remote controlled power system to improve efficiency of its operation.
Some powered systems such as, but not limited to, off-highway vehicles, marine diesel powered propulsion plants, stationary diesel powered systems, transport vehicles such as transport buses, agricultural vehicles, and rail vehicle systems or trains, are typically powered by one or more diesel power units, or diesel-fueled power generating units. With respect to rail vehicle systems, a diesel power unit is usually a part of at least one locomotive powered by at least one diesel internal combustion engine and the train further includes a plurality of rail cars, such as freight cars. Usually more than one locomotive is provided, wherein the locomotives are considered a locomotive consist. A locomotive consist is a group of locomotives that operate together in operating a train. Locomotives are complex systems with numerous subsystems, with each subsystem being interdependent on other subsystems.
An operator is usually aboard a locomotive to insure the proper operation of the locomotive, and when there is a locomotive consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead locomotive. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the locomotive or locomotive consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the train and forces within the train that the locomotives are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the locomotive and various trains over the specified terrain. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating parameters, such as speeds, emissions, and the like that may vary with the train location along the track. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for ensuring that in-train forces remain within acceptable limits.
In marine applications, an operator is usually aboard a marine vessel to ensure the proper operation of the vessel, and when there is a vessel consist, the lead operator is usually aboard a lead vessel. As with the locomotive example cited above, a vessel consist is a group of vessels that operate together in operating a combined mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the vessel, or vessel consist, the lead operator also is responsible for determining operating speeds of the consist and forces within the consist that the vessels are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the vessel and various consists over the specified waterway or mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating speeds and other mission parameters that may vary with the vessel location along the mission. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for assuring mission forces and location remain within acceptable limits.
In the case of multiple diesel power powered systems, which by way of example and limitation, may reside on a single vessel, power plant or vehicle or power plant sets, an operator is usually in command of the overall system to ensure the proper operation of the system, and when there is a system consist, the operator is usually aboard a lead system. Defined generally, a system consist is a group of powered systems that operate together in meeting a mission. In addition to ensuring proper operations of the single system, or system consist, the operator also is responsible for determining operating parameters of the system set and forces within the set that the system are part of. To perform this function, the operator generally must have extensive experience with operating the system and various sets over the specified space and mission. This knowledge is needed to comply with prescribeable operating parameters and speeds that may vary with the system set location along the route. Moreover, the operator is also responsible for ensuring that in-set forces remain within acceptable limits.
Not all locomotives utilize an operator to control it from within the locomotive. Remotely controlled locomotives (RCL) exist. A RCL is a locomotive that, through use of a radio transmitter and receiver system, can be operated by a person not physically located at the controls within the confines of the locomotive cab. The systems are designed to be fail-safe; that is, if communication is lost, the locomotive is brought to a stop automatically. Other power systems may be operated remotely at times as well depending on an intended purpose.
A typical RCL system has an operator control unit, which is in wireless communication with a locomotive control unit which is on-board a RCL. The operator control unit is used by an operator to control the RCL. The locomotive control unit may include a transmitter for transmitting locomotive information, such as a condition sensed by one or more sensors to the operator control unit. The locomotive control unit is configured to control the throttle and braking systems of the RCL.
A RCL may be used to traverse various terrains at speeds determined by the operator who is remotely controlling the RCL. However when using the RCL as a speed regular, terrain information is not available. Therefore, the speed regulator performance is not optimum. Operators could more effectively operate a RCL if information pertaining to terrain information is available. Therefore operators as well as owners of trains being operated remotely would benefit from having such systems operated more effectively where improved emissions and performance are realized.